<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Time by Torutaka10969</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055558">The Last Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torutaka10969/pseuds/Torutaka10969'>Torutaka10969</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedroom Warfare [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONE OK ROCK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>20/20, Cheating, M/M, Please don't come for me, Pregnancy, it's all fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torutaka10969/pseuds/Torutaka10969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryota knows it's wrong, but continues his secret affair with Taka anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kohama Ryouta/Morita Takahiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedroom Warfare [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's Ryota cheating with Taka. If you're gonna be outrage by it just don't read it, it's fiction :) </p><p>(Shout out to Xav for the original idea and toruka rituals for convincing me to post)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryota knew he shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be in the hotel room of his bandmate, let alone inside of him. The noises Taka was making was worth it though. He put the thoughts of his fiancée aside, trying to focus only on Taka. The vocalist laid underneath him, sweaty and beautiful. He kissed the man's neck, the loud moaning turning him on even more. </p><p>He couldn't remember how this started, how he let this continue. Only that right now, Taka reaching release was the only thing Ryota cared about. </p><p>Taka reached out to his friend, pulling him closer. He wanted to believe that tonight, Ryota was his and his alone. So he kissed him deeper, scratched his back harder, wanting her to know that he was his bassist. His best friend. His lover. He wanted to own Ryota the same way Ryota owned him. </p><p>"Takahiro…" Ryota moaned, close to his edge as Taka bit the stars on his collarbone. They were the only place Ryota would let him leave marks since he began a relationship. He pulled on Taka's hair as Taka tested the limits. Ryota knew Taka did this on purpose, even though he never confronted him. He knew Taka wanted him for his own, nevermind his girlfriend. </p><p>Truth be told, Ryota also wanted Taka for his own. Watching Toru and Taka rehearse for 20/20 was the hardest thing Ryota had done. He bit his lip when he saw Taka on his knees in front of Toru, mere minutes after receiving head from Taka. </p><p>When Taka originally suggested the concept of 20/20, Ryota immediately knew who Taka was referring to. Taka wanted the world to know they were fucking. But more specifically, Taka had wanted her to know they were fucking. </p><p>Ryota's thoughts faded away as Taka's whining got more needy. He knew Taka was about to cum and stroked his dick, kissed his neck, bit down on it. He whispered sweet nothings into Taka's ear. Then he felt the warm, sticky liquid seeping out of Taka and felt himself also tumble into orgasm. The mere sight of Taka's post-orgasm face was enough to send Ryota over the edge. </p><p>He gently pulled himself out of his friend, and pulled his friend onto his chest. He loved fucking Taka, probably more than anything else. But he had responsibilities now. He and Taka were never serious, just a way to release steam when recording got to be too much. It seemed a good idea at first, having sex with a friend. He wasn't even gay, so there was no chance of him ever falling in love with Taka. Taka would never fall in love with him. </p><p>Slowly but surely, as the band started touring more outside of Japan, they spent more time together in hotel rooms. Fucking in hotel rooms. When it started it was simple, they'd find an empty closet, fuck, and then go back to their own separate tasks. But when they had the entire night for sex, they started going hard. Too exhausted to leave afterwards, they began cuddling after the act. Having conversations about life, their goals for the future. He wasn't sure when he fell for Taka. Perhaps deep down, he had always harboured something for Taka. </p><p>As he kissed Taka's forehead, he was reminded of the week before. His girlfriend of three months had started feeling sick regularly. She was 5 weeks pregnant. So Ryota did the only logical thing he could think of. He proposed to her. He couldn't tell anyone, not even Taka, until the 12 week mark. Ryota sighed heavily, knowing he was going to have to tell Taka about the upcoming marriage and child sooner or later. </p>
<hr/><p>It was the final day of rehearsals before the tour started. Ryota hung by with Tomoya, watching as Toru and Taka rehearsed 20/20. Jealousy rose in him every second as Taka grabbed Toru's neck, pushed the guitarist backwards. </p><p>How Ryota desperately wanted Taka to choke him, teasingly kiss him in front of thousands of people. Instead he sighed, watching as his best friend from childhood got to live out his fantasy. </p><p>As soon as they were done rehearsing that scene, Ryota grabbed Taka by the wrist. Ignoring the vocalist's protests, he pushed him into a supply closet. Immediately dropped to his knees and undid Taka's belt, pulling off his pants completely. He noticed Taka's cock was already hard and felt an uncontrollable pang of jealousy. "Did you get this from Toru?"</p><p>"No, it was after you so clearly dragged me here to fuck me" Taka protested as Ryota got up, put his hand on Taka's neck. He desperately wanted Ryota to choke him. Make him feel something other than numbness since announcing his relationship. </p><p>"Have you ever let Toru fuck you?" Ryota questioned, jealousy evident in every word. Feeling like he had been out of control ever since he watched his friends practically make out in front of the entire crew. </p><p>"No!" Taka protested, glaring at Ryota. "I would never cheat on you" </p><p>As soon as the words came out of Taka's mouth he regretted them. He gulped hard, knowing he had overstepped his boundaries. They weren't dating. They weren't exclusive. Ryota had every right to sleep with whoever he wanted and date whoever he wanted. </p><p>Taka's mind turned to black as Ryota shoved him against the wall. He watched in horror as Ryota quickly removed his own pants and didn't bother preparing him properly as he shoved himself into Taka. He hissed at the pain but accepted it as Ryota held him against the wall, thrusting in and out as he pressed his hand hard against Taka's neck, choking him. </p><p>Taka would be lying if he said he didn't love every second of this abuse. He loved when Ryota showed that he felt something. When even for a second, he could pretend that Ryota was just as desperate to hold onto this. That maybe, just maybe, there was a chance Ryota felt the same. That Ryota didn't intend on getting serious with his girlfriend. That he wanted to continue fucking in storage closets and hotel rooms. And maybe one day, Ryota would admit he doesn't want to keep this a secret anymore. Maybe one day Ryota would be introducing Taka as his boyfriend. </p><p>Ryota stared at Taka, removed his hands from his throat and kissed it gently. Feeling the moan from Taka's throat against his lips, he thrust harder into him. He knew Taka was enjoying it, even if it probably stung. Changing his soft kisses to hard ones, Ryota was desperate for release. He wanted to feel the high as he came inside of Taka. Wanted to hear Taka scream his name as he clung onto his shoulders. </p><p>Maybe Toru would happen to walk by, he would hear Taka crying out his name in absolute pleasure as he continued ramming into him. And Toru would know that Taka belonged only to Ryota. </p><p>Pushing harder and harder until Taka started whimpering, his kisses turned softer. He tried to communicate to Taka that he loved him, that he wanted there to be a future for them. Ryota stroked the vocalist's hair as he came inside him. Sticky liquid leaking from Taka ruined his shirt, it was a small price to pay for the joy of fucking Taka. Getting to see the man at his most vulnerable. He let the smaller man's feet touch the ground, hands around his waist as Taka began to balance himself. </p><p>Ryota smiled as he kissed Taka gently, proud he could still make Taka fall apart in his hands. He was proud to know Taka was only his, even if he didn't belong only to Taka. The stinging in his heart began again as he remembered he was going to marry his fiancée in only a couple of weeks. His heart broke as he looked at Taka's smile, knowing how badly Taka's heart would break when he would announce the news. </p><p>"Someone's in a better mood" Taka acknowledged as he accepted Ryota's soft kisses. </p><p>"Perhaps it's the fact that we just finished making love?" Ryota answered, pressing their foreheads together and stroking Taka's hair. </p><p>Taka nearly gagged at that answer. He laughed it off, pretending it didn't sting like the worst pain he had ever felt. He knew Ryota saw beyond the mask, and was simply ignoring the tears Taka brushed away as he exited the closet and walked back to the band dressing room. </p>
<hr/><p>Ryota stood in front of his bandmates with his fiancée. He felt nervous as he tried to ignore Taka's intense stare. Taking a deep breath in, Ryota prepared himself to acknowledge for the first time he had a fiancée. He knew Taka's heart was about to break and guilt overcame him again. Before he could tell them himself, his fiancée made the announcement for him. </p><p>"We're getting married in 2 weeks" </p><p>Taka felt his stomach churning. He had no idea Ryota was so serious about her, and so fast. He assumed Ryota would maybe settle down eventually, that he had at least a year or two left with Ryota. But a marriage in two weeks? He stared at Ryota, desperate for answers. Ryota was avoiding his gaze and time slowed down as everyone gave their congratulations to the couple. He also full-heartedly gave him his congratulations before excusing himself for a smoke break. </p><p>"I didn't know he smokes…" Ryota's fiancée said casually as she watched Taka pass them. </p><p>"Ignore him babe" Ryota smiled, "Mori-chan's just upset that he's not the first to get married"</p><p>Toru watched suspiciously as Taka left the room and walked towards to smoking area. </p><p>"I don't want to fucking talk about it, Ryota" Taka huffed without bothering to confirm it was Ryota walking behind him. </p><p>"Don't wanna talk about what?"</p><p>The deep voice rang in Taka's ears and he realised he was fucked. There was no way for him to escape Toru, his best friend who was clearly already suspicious. Guilt crept up on him as he was now face to face with the taller man. "Do you have a spare cigarette?" </p><p>"You don't smoke, Taka" Toru responded bluntly and opened the door to the smoker's room anyway. He sat on a bench beside Taka who now had this hand open, looking for that spare cigarette from Toru. He rolled his eyes and then handed Taka a cigarette then got out his lighter to light it for him. "Will you at least tell me what you don't wanna talk about with Ryota?" </p><p>Taka inhaled the smoke as Toru held a lighter in front of him. Memories of Ryota played in his head, the menthol in the cigarettes tasted like Ryota. He was helpless to do anything but let tears run down his face. </p><p>"You're worrying me, Taka." Toru looked over and noticed tears falling down his best friend's face. His friend was just staring at the far wall, looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. </p><p>Taka took another drag of the cigarette, inhaling the smoke deep into his lungs. He wasn't sure how long he had sat there in silence, only that he had finished his cigarette. He put out the stick in the ashtray and held out his hand towards Toru, requesting another one. </p><p>"It's a deadly habit, Taka" Toru sighed as he handed another cigarette to Taka and lit it up for him. </p><p>"At least it doesn't hurt as much as what I'm about to tell you about" Taka answered, making brief eye contact with Toru, trying to decide the best way to admit this to Toru. "I've been sleeping with Ryota" </p><p>Toru wasn't sure if he heard that right. It took a few minutes for the weight of those words to sink in. He stared at Taka in disbelief, and judging by his expression it wasn't a joke. He took a final inhale of his cigarette before questioning Taka. "When did it start?"</p><p>"I don't know" Taka answered, staring ahead blankly. </p><p>He could remember their first time clear as day. They had just finished a live, promoting Beam of Light while they recording Kanjou Effect. Taka was exhausted at the end of the day. His voice numb from singing and they finally had a day off to rest the next day. He had been assigned to share a hotel room with Ryota that night. They got talking and cuddling, and next thing he knew they were both naked having sex. </p><p>"What do you mean you don't know? You have to know. It's not a trick question" Toru grunted, glaring at Taka. Wondering how long his two best friends had been secretly sleeping together without him noticing anything. </p><p>"I mean, I don't know Toru" Taka answered harshly, looking at the guitarist. "We were under a lot of pressure. We were recording our second album that year. I don't remember which city it was or which year it was…' </p><p>Toru stared blankly at Taka. "You started sleeping with Ryota in 2008" </p><p>Taka shrugged, gave a slight nod and then took another drag of the cigarette. He knew he was fucked when Toru had started losing his usually calm demeanor. </p><p>"That's longer than most relationships, Taka" Toru pointed out, holding his head in his hands. He had a million questions on his mind. Both for himself and for Taka. Questions he knew would never end up being answered. "When did it end?" </p><p>Guilt consumed Taka. Probably the same sort of guilt that Ryota had been experiencing every time they had sex the past few months. He sat in silence, knowing that Toru would be able to read his non-response. Knew Toru would judge them both harshly for the unspoken words. </p><p>"You're still fucking him, aren't you?" Toru questioned, raising an eyebrow at Taka's silence. He put out his own cigarette and dragged his hand across his face. "This is bad, Taka. He's engaged. When are you planning on ending it?" </p><p>"Yesterday when we were finished… he referred to it as making love" Taka responded, fully aware that Toru was rolling his eyes and grabbing another cigarette. </p><p>"Love is what he makes with his fiancée, Taka. You're just his bit on the side. He knew he was getting married in two weeks when he fucked you yesterday" Toru responded harshly, taking the cigarette from Taka and putting it out for him. "You need to end this with him. Now. If not for your sake, for the sake of the band" </p><p>"I know" Taka admitted, sighing in defeat. He knew it should have been over months ago, back when Ryota first started dating someone else. But old habits were hard to break. Touring was hard on them emotionally and physically. They both craved the comfort of sleeping with the other. Even though both of them knew just how wrong it is. </p>
<hr/><p>It was the night after their first show of the tour. Taka's head was still buzzing with adrenaline as he and Ryota made their way into Taka's hotel room. Immediately after the door shut, Ryota scooped Taka up in his arms and began giving the man gentle kisses. </p><p>They both knew what tonight was, even if they had never said it out loud. </p><p>Ryota placed Taka on the bed, crawled to be level with him and reached down, giving him more gentle kisses. He wasn't sure how long they had kissed for, only that he wanted Taka to know how much he cared. How he cared about Taka as more than just some fuck buddy. </p><p>He carefully trailed kisses down Taka's neck, gently biting on the skin in a way he knew Taka loved. He removed Taka's shirt and bit his own lip as he admired the man's torso. Taking it all in, trying his best to savour the moment as he reached down and sucked on Taka's nipples. </p><p>Taka cried out softly everytime Ryota's tongue flicked against his sensitive buds. He pulled off Ryota's shirt, needing to give them some time to recover before Ryota started kissing them again. He closed his eyes, taking in everything had to offer him. Gently stroking the man's back as he took his time and took care of him completely. </p><p>His breathing slowed down as he felt Ryota kissing lower down his stomach. He tried to capture all of his emotions as he stroked Ryota's long, silky hair. Feeling the man take off his jeans, pulled off his boxers as well and let out a soft cry when he felt Ryota's mouth on him. </p><p>The noises escaping from Taka turned Ryota on even more. But tonight, he was focusing on Taka completely. He knew he was the one who fucked up, and this was the only way he knew how to apologise to Taka. By treating him exactly how he wanted to treat him for the past 9 years. Ryota looked up at Taka, who was smiling down at him. </p><p>In that moment, he knew Taka understood completely. </p><p>He slipped Taka out of his mouth and returned upwards to be face to face with Taka. He kissed his forehead, nose, then finally his mouth. Each softly, wanting Taka to know how deeply he cared about him. He stroked Taka's cheek, so in love with a man he knew he could never have. It broke his heart as he prepared to get ready for sex one last time. </p><p>Taka allowed himself to be touched by Ryota. Putting away all the thoughts of his upcoming wedding. All he cared about was enjoying their final time having sex. He moaned loudly when Ryota touched him exactly where he needed to be touched. Staring up at his friend and lover for the past 9 years, he felt fingers exit him. Taka tried his best to not think about how that was the last time they would ever be inside of him. </p><p>Taka gasped as Ryota entered him gently. Ryota kissed him softly, first stroking his face and then intertwined their fingers as he carefully rocked their hips together. Taka was rendered helpless but to stare up at Ryota, lost in a world where they could be together. He'd go to bed beside Ryota, and Ryota would always be there when he woke up in the morning. </p><p>Ryota smiled down at Taka, the vocalist's eyes twinkling as he bit his bottom lip. Never in a million years did he think he would fall in love with Taka. Now, he didn't even want to imagine what life was going to be like without Taka there to unwind after the end of a show. Ryota knew he was being selfish. And if it wasn't for the fact he knew Taka wouldn't be able to handle it, he would have continued the affair with Taka. </p><p>Hell, he would even leave his fiancée if Taka asked him to. He knew he had it bad for Taka, but never knew just how bad it was until he decided to continue sleeping with Taka despite having a girlfriend. </p><p>The sound of Taka's whining got louder in Ryota's ear. And in that moment he realised he had spent their entire last time fucking just thinking of how much he loved Taka. Guilt consumed him as he let Taka bite his neck, noticeably empty of tattoos and would be on full display for the world to see. But what could he do, he couldn't say no to Taka. He moaned loudly, feeling himself closer to the edge as Taka thrusted back. He continued rocking their hips together, taking whatever Taka had to offer. </p><p>Ryota could feel his heart sting as he saw pre-cum spill out of taka. Knowing this was about to be over. He grabbed Taka's hardened cock, pumped it, ensuring they would cum together one last time. Feeling Taka's hands in his hair as they tumbled into orgasm at the same time. He just wanted to stay inside of Taka longer. Tears pricked his eyes as he reluctantly pulled out of Taka, wondering how could he possibly say goodbye to the man who meant so much to him. </p><p>"I love you, Mori-chan" Ryota admitted as he rested his head on Taka's chest one last time. It was the first time he had ever admitted it out loud, but the words fell out of him so naturally. "I love you so much. I've always loved you" </p><p>Taka didn't know what to do but cry. He loved Ryota too, of course. But the emotions of just ending their 9 year long fling were too much. He just laid there and cried. He received a soft kiss from Ryota and cried even more. "I love you too" </p><p>Ryota began crying as well, a world of what-ifs playing in his head. What if they had admitted it sooner. What if he had never met his fiancée. What if they had more time. All the scenarios playing in his head stung like a bitch and he couldn't torture himself like this anymore. Instead, all he could do was hold Taka's face in his hands, stroke his cheeks as they both expressed how much they loved each other. </p><p>There was a knocking on the door. Taka looked up at Ryota and knew that meant they were over. He watched as Ryota found his clothes discarded around the bed and just laid there. Numb and in disbelief they were over. When Ryota was fully clothed he turned around to face Taka. </p><p>"I love you" Ryota said as he walked back towards the bed and placed a final goodbye kiss on Taka's lips. </p><p>"I love you too" Taka answered, savouring one final kiss at the end of 9 years. "I hope you're happy with her" </p><p>Ryota gave a half smile as he rested his hand on Taka's shoulder. "I will be" </p><p>And with that, Ryota was now out of the room, replaced by Toru. Taka was staring at him, too numb to be bothered to get out of bed or put clothes on. </p><p>Toru looked around the room. He noticed Taka was naked with clothes strewn around the bed. There was lubricant on the side table, Ryota had been sweaty when he left. The scent of sex still ingered in the air. "I thought you said you were going to end it"</p><p>"I did" was all Taka managed to croak out before he began crying hysterically. </p>
<hr/><p>Taka sat in the living room of Ryota's house, not sure he was prepared as Ryota was in the bedroom, waking up his newborn son from a nap. It had been 7 months since they ended things. This would be the first time they had spent time alone since they ended things that night. It would also be the first time in 9 years they managed to be alone together without ripping off each other's clothes. He heard the sound of footsteps getting closer. He waited with bated breath as Ryota walked towards him with a bundle of blankets. </p><p>Ryota handed over the newborn to his friend, a painful clenching in his chest as Taka held a finger out for the baby to hold. The wound was still raw and painful, and watching as Taka moved on like nothing was wrong was the hardest part. </p><p>Taka felt slightly awkward as he held the baby in his arms, cooing over him. He looked exactly like Ryota. He wasn't really sure what to say, so he tried to focus all his attention on the child. Trying not to replay the night that's been playing on repeat in his head for the past 7 months. The night they had made love one final time before confessing their love. </p><p>"Do you think we could have done this?" Ryota asked casually, addressing the elephant in the room head on. </p><p>"Do I think we could have made a baby?" Taka joked, not wanting to pick too deeply at any of his wounds that weren't healed. </p><p>Ryota laughed in response, watching as Taka looked like he was contemplating something heavier. "Do you think we would have worked out long term? As parents, raising a kid together" </p><p>"I don't think I want kids" Taka answered. He knew it was a lie. He knew Ryota knew it was a lie. He just hoped it would make himself feel better if there was a tangible reason they couldn't work out. One where it was no one's fault, there was nothing they could have done differently. </p><p>"Maybe it's for the best then" Ryota answered and saw Taka nod. He closed his eyes, remembered all those nights in post-coital bliss with Taka. Taka had said he wanted 2 kids, a boy and a girl. Ryota could feel his chest tighten as he realised Taka knew he hadn't moved on and was lying to make him feel better. </p><p>Taka handed Ryota his son back and got up, claiming he had somewhere to be. It was another lie, but being in this proximity with his ex was too much for his fragile heart to handle in this situation. As Ryota put the baby down for sleep he stood by Taka at the door, waiting to say goodbye to him. </p><p>"I'm happy for you Ryota. Really" Taka smiled as he stood in front of the door, ready to leave and go get drunk with Toru. </p><p>"Mori-chan?" Ryota stopped Taka before he was leaving. He was now face to face with his ex, looking deep into his eyes. "I meant it" </p><p>"I did too" Taka answered, not needing to acknowledge what Ryota was referring to as he exited the house and stepped into the car to have Toru take him home. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If it hurt let me know 😩</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>